Operation: F.E.E.C.O.
Operation F.E.C.O.O. is a Kids Next Door Season 7 episode. In this episode, the entire Sector V goes for a trip to fight Ice Cream Men who are attacking a far west themed city : Feeco city. But they also find a new operative who reveals to be the Numbuh 6, the real Numbuh 6. List of characters Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) Hoagie P. Gilligan (Numbuh 2) Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4) Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5) Bradley (Numbuh 6-skunk) Muko Filmickip (Numbuh 6) Flairgripick (Numbuh 7) Igor (Numbuh 8) Only mentioned Rachel T. McKenzie (Numbuh 362) Ice Cream Men Flairgripick's imaginary parents - Only mentioned Numbuh 11.0 Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Mentioned and appeared Numbuh 21 - Short appearance List of places Sector V Feeco city The Moonbase Transcription: episode starts at the main room, everyone is there Numbuh 1 : So, Numbuh 7, tell me. Who are you? Numbuh 7 : Who I am? I'm a new operative sent by the glorious leader Numbuh 362! I... ehh... was a poor children who were abused by my parents and they spank me each day! cries Numbuh 3 : Oh! Poor little girl! You wanna play rainbow monkeys? Numbuh 7 : No thanks Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4 : You girly girls are all the same! You're all obsessed with playing cruddy rainbow monkeys! Numbuh 3 : Say that again if you darrrre! Numbuh 7 : Let me do it for ya! Hey Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4 : What do you want you girly girl? Numbuh 7 : 1+1. 4 bugs and stays immobile for multiple minutes Numbuh 7: At least this little pest isn't going to annoy us with his obsession over fighting! So, Numbuh 1, tell me. What we're going to do now? Numbuh 1 : Uhh... I don't know. I interrupted by the news channel because Numbuh 2 turned on the TV Numbuh 11.0 : Hello fellow Kids Next Door operatives and today we're going to discover today's news! Numbuh 2 : Hey! Why is the KNN airing now? It's just the morning! Numbuh 11.0 : Shut up Numbuh 2! And let me present to you the news for today! the script Oh g... Feeco city is being attacked by the Ice Cream prsh! The Ice Cream gezsgz? Who wrote this! I cannot even read that! Oh who cares! C'mon Sector V, go destroy these Ice Cream monkeys! Numbuh 4 : Why is the TV breaking the fourth wall? crew suddenly looks at Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 : What? I only said that this boyly boy... Uh... I mean stupid news teller that he's breaking the fourth wall! Numbuh 1 : What the... Numbuh 7 : Don't tell me Numbuh 1! Let's go to Feeco city! Numbuh 1 : Alright, Kids Next Door! Ehh... GOING STATIONS!!! Numbuh 2 : That's the worst pun I've ever seen! crew goes to Feeco City Numbuh 1 : Oh! Crud! Numbuh 4 : Hey! I'm supposed to say that! city is halfly destroyed and three Ice Cream men come out of the smoke, ready to take their Ice Cream guns Numbuh 1 : Kids Next Door! BA... a little scream crew splits in two parts to let Bradley pass, which was coming out of the vehicle Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 6!? “Numbuh 6” : Squeeeeekk!!! the left Ice Cream Man and farts to the other ones Middle Ice Cream Man : AAAAHHHH!!!! away Numbuh 1 : Good job Numbuh 6, you're one of the best operatives I have ever, ever seen! Numbuh 6 (not Bradley) : the door of a saloon Thank ya! Buddy. camera cuts to the human Numbuh 6 holding her belt like a cowboy Numbuh 1 : Who are you? Girl. Numbuh 6 (not Bradley) : I'm Numbuh 6. Numbuh 1 : Impossible, Numbuh 6 already exists, Bradley here he is! Numbuh 6 (not Bradley) : I can't believe ya didn't even assist my commission! Ya shall come with me boyos! human Numbuh 6 takes the whole crew including Bradley with her, they're going to what looks like a spaceship Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 7, do you know her? Numbuh 6 (not Bradley) : NUMBUH 7!!!??? smiles Numbuh 7 : Yes! I'm right here Numbuh 6! Numbuh 6 (nB) : Oh! Ya're my best friend ever! Or one of my best friends... If only Numbuh 8 was here to see that! Numbuh 7 : You're right, since Numbuh 8 has left our sector. He cannot play with us! spaceship goes to the moonbase and everyone in the crew including Numbuh 6 and Bradley goes to see the Supreme Leader Numbuh 6 : Alright me boys, let me say that for ya! Okay, Numbuh 362, we're here to change the codename for Numbuh 6! Numbuh 362 : But you are Numbuh 6! Numbuh 6 : I mean... the Skunk! Numbuh 362 : Oh... Alright then, I guess we're going to change her databases! 362 changes Numbuh 6's codename to Numbuh 6-skunk Numbuh 362 : Done! Numbuh 7 : Done? But I thought you were going to ask Numbuh I don't know how many Number to do that! Numbuh 362 : But I can do that myself and besides, I'm the leader! I can do what I want! Numbuh 7 : Alright then! Let's torture the Delightful Children from down the lane! Numbuh 1 : WHAT!!?? How do you know their existence? Numbuh 6 : Calm down me boyo! We're going to kick their butts just to make them sad! Agagagagagag! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says that Numbuh 6 is imitating someone! Numbuh 6 : And who do ya think I'm imitating me boy? five imitates a crab and says “money” multiple times Numbuh 6 : I still don't understand! Numbuh 5 : Oh! Whatever! Boyoyo! Numbuh 2 : Hey guys I have a joke! What's the connection between a cucumber and two tennis balls? whole crew thinks about the joke and reacts disgusted by saying “ew!” Numbuh 1 : SHUT UP NUMBUH 2 WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES!!! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!!! Numbuh 7 : Oh look! Guess who's coming! delightful children breaks through the big window with their robot DCFDTL : Hello pesky brats, it's splendid to see you survived our big bomb we put on your treehouse! Numbuh 1 : BIG BOMB!!!??? DCFDTL : Why did you escape the treehouse if you didn't even know about the big bomb then? big bomb explodes Numbuh 7 : No, the Big Bomb only exploded now, you're just oblivious to everything! Numbuh 1 : AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! HOW WILL WE LIVE IF WE DON'T HAVE ANY TREEHOUSE!!!??? AHAAAAAAAH!!! Numbuh 6 interrupts everyone Numbuh 6 : Ya maniacs! Ya destroyed my friend's house, it's time for you to pay! DCFDTL : Silence you girly and Constance stop talking and look at the other DCFDTL while the rest is continuing the sentence girl, YOU, will pay for that! Pathetic girl! Numbuh 6 : Not if I have big guns! up two gum guns and fires them at the robot where the DCFDTL are in DCFDTL falls into the ground Numbuh 7 : Try to acknowledge the one you're fighting with Delightful pigs! Ahahahahah! Numbuh 4 : Delightful pigs? They eat mud? Numbuh 7 : It's just an insult idiot! Numbuh 3 : Did you say pig? PIGGIES! on both hands and both feet on the ground and jumps everywhere Piggies piggies piggies! three times Numbuh 4 : EW!! Pigs! I hate pigs! They're too fat! 2 stares at Numbuh 4 angrily Delightful robot comes back and the DCFDTL within DCFDTL : You made us ANGRY!!! Numbuh 7 : Yeah whatever! between the crew and the robot starts and ends, the crew wins Numbuh 7 : Good for you pigs! Now go away before I'm crushing you! Delightful Children and the robot leaves Numbuh 6 : Wow! That day was kind of... Special! Numbuh 7 : Let's go grub some money my friend! Numbuh 4 : So? Where's your “iiiiiiihhhh! Rainbow Monkeys! iiiiiihhhh”? Numbuh 6 : What “i”? Numbuh 7 : He's just an over-the-top stereotypical boy. And as for you Numbuh 1, what do we do now? Numbuh 1 : I think we really need vacations now! I know I would normally say “no” but this time, we need some rest for now, almost no one attacked anyone from the last time Numbuh 21 fought us. Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 21... a flashback of him baby having his family being attacked by Numbuh 21, the clouds are also dark green Dah!! No! Not this! Numbuh 1 : What's going on Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4 : Oh crud! I should forget that! Oh... That was awful... Crud... Numbuh 7 : Heheh! Oh! Don't worry thingy 4! This won't last forever! Numbuh 1 : Let's go back to the treehouse first! And as for you Numbuh 6, where do you want to live? interrupted by Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 : I hope this cruddy thing doesn't happen to me again! End transmission Trivia * Bradley the skunk has changed his name to Numbuh 6-skunk because of Numbuh 6 already existing. * This episode has the first dark joke ever. But it would better not be revealed. * There is a little story revealed behind Numbuh 6 and 7, but maybe in the next episode, there will be more revelation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes